


Freefall

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: By the end, Yoongi's stomach is covered in splashes of white. He rolls his hips--once, twice--and Hoseok finally gives in and slides his fingers out of Yoongi's ass."Pervert," Yoongi croaks, when he finally catches his breath."Exhibitionist," Hoseok counters. He rubs his fingers slowly over the wet head of Yoongi's cock, and Yoongi's whole body jerks again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tteokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokie/gifts).



> Someday I will write a short BTS fic that is not just a yoonseok pwp! Today is apparently not that day. This is technically a Canon AU but realistically speaking, it's just fluffy smut.
> 
> This is for my Tiya, who is the best part about being in BTS fandom. Happy Birthday love! <3

Yoongi's chest is heaving, broken sounds rolling off his tongue as Hoseok sits back on his heels and--finally, _finally_ \--smiles. He can feel the cleach of Yoongi's hole around his fingers, feel the heat from his skin as Yoongi's mouth falls open on a groan. Hoseok smiles, watching and stroking himself slowly because--god. 

This is his favorite part.

By the end, Yoongi's stomach is covered in splashes of white. He rolls his hips--once, twice--and Hoseok finally gives in and slides his fingers out of Yoongi's ass.

"Pervert," Yoongi croaks, when he finally catches his breath. 

"Exhibitionist," Hoseok counters. He rubs his fingers slowly over the wet head of Yoongi's cock, and Yoongi's whole body jerks again.

"You're such a--Oh, _fuck_ , oh no, okay, not today, God, I can't," Yoongi mumbles, and Hoseok sighs and stops rubbing the head of Yoongi's dick. Oh well. It was worth a shot. He's teased and fucked Yoongi into coming straightaway again before, but apparently it won't happen tonight.

"Sorry," Hoseok says, leaning down to press a kiss against the soft skin of Yoongi's stomach. Yoongi sighs, whimpering at how good it feels as Hoseok presses tiny kisses against his overheated skin. "Didn't mean to hurt you. You okay?"

" _So_ fucking okay," Yoongi says, his a satisfied smirk wrapped around a groan as Hoseok begins to lick the come off of Yoongi's stomach. "That was--ahhhh, oh that's nice, don't stop that--that was a good one."

"Glad to be of service," Hoseok mumbles, trying not to smile as he licks the largest pool of come off of Yoongi's skin. He pulls away, keeping his lips sealed, and leans forward to reach Yoongi's eager mouth.

It shouldn't be such a turn-on, really. Hoseok doesn't really understand the how or why of it, but there's something about seeing Yoongi with come on his skin, something about the way he licks it so eagerly out of Hoseok's mouth--it drives him insane. Hoseok's already so hard from finger-fucking Yoongi; he can't help the desperate way he rubs his cock on Yoongi's slick stomach as he melds their mouths together.

Yoongi slips his tongue out, tangling one hand in Hoseok's messy hair as he gently, carefully breaches the seam of Hoseok's lips. Hoseok groans. Yoongi is licking at his lips like Hoseok's mouth is a delicate treat, like he could stay here forever, sticky and sated.

Hoseok runs his hand up the side of Yoongi's neck, tilting Yoongi's chin up and thumbing at the corner of his mouth. Yoongi makes a pleased noise but it's almost lost in the background, eclipsed by the sensation of Hoseok pressing Yoongi's come back into Yoongi's mouth.

Yoongi takes it greedily, opening his mouth wider, sucking on Hoseok's tongue until there's nothing left between them but spit.

"You love that so much," Yoongi mumbles, his tone amused, teasing. "You could probably get off on just that, couldn't you, could get off on JUST feeding me your come--"

Hoseok snickers into the kiss. "Don't test me," he warns, rolling their hips together, his aching erection sliding against Yoongi's softening cock. "I haven't come yet and I have a very vivid imagination."

"So?" Yoongi says, leaning back on their pillows and raising an eyebrow. "What, you can't handle your own 'vivid imagination?' You think you can possibly come up with something I won't be into?"

Hoseok licks his lips. Honestly, on a regular day, he probably couldn't. Yoongi knows what he likes and doesn't give a shit about other people's opinions; t's one of Hoseok's favorite things about him. 

But Hoseok...to be honest, he's still figuring it out.

He's definitely into the come thing. He knows that for sure. That's one of those instant boner, fuck-me-now kind of kinks. But everything else...Hoseok sucks his lower lip, trying to think through the haze of his arousal. He likes getting Yoongi off. He likes watching Yoongi get off. 

He likes getting Yoongi off...twice? God. This isn't going well.

"Seriously," Yoongi says, stretching luxuriously and then sliding a finger down to stroke at the head of Hoseok's cock. "If you could do anything you wanted to me, right now. What would you do?"

"Um," Hoseok says. "I'd fuck you. Really hard?" He tries not to wince. It's a boring-ass answer and he knows it.

"Okay, right, but I just came. You can't fuck me," Yoongi says drily. "I'm disappointed in your lack of creativity, Hobi."

Hoseok isn't sure where it comes from; he just knows that the words suddenly appear in his head and he's speaking them before he can even process. "Then I want to come on your face."

Yoongi raises an interested eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hoseok says. He has the mental image to go with it now, and it's fucking distracting; Yoongi looking up at him, his pretty mouth open and pink and shiny, just waiting for Hoseok's come. Hoseok strokes himself, shivering at the feeling. Yoongi on his knees sounds pretty good. 

"Okay," Yoongi says. "So, facials. What else?"

"What do you mean, what else?"

"I mean what else," Yoongi says, smirking. "Should I be jerking you off into my mouth? Wearing a schoolgirl outfit? Fingering you while you do it?"

Hoseok is unprepared for the rush of heat that slides down his spine at Yoongi's last suggestion. Yoongi's good with his hands, always has been, and the idea of him finger-fucking Hoseok's ass while Hoseok jerks off into Yoongi's pretty, pretty mouth--it's _exactly_ what Hoseok wants right now.

Hoseok bends forward and down, capturing Yoongi's mouth in a rough kiss that leaves them both gasping for air. "The last one," Hoseok murmurs. "I want the last one."

"Good," Yoongi rumbles, sliding the fingers of one hand up the back of Hoseok's thighs and cupping his balls, gently, before he strokes a single finger up the cleft of Hosoek's ass. "Me too."

"I'm glad we're all in agreement," Hoseok breathes, arching his back against Yoongi's hand. Eventually they're going to need lube but Yoongi's hands on his ass always feel so good. Yoongi's fingers are so careful, so soft and exploratory, that Hoseok isn't expecting the resounding _slap!_ against his ass and over his hole. He yelps in surprise, looking down at Yoongi with an accusing stare.

"Hoseokah. We need to reorganize this whole--" Yoongi gestures between the both of them "Thing. You need to pay attention."

"Do that again," Hoseok manages.

"Spank you?"

"No, you like--" Hoseok fights to keep eye contact. "That was. Right over my, uh. I mean. It felt good." Hoseok marvels at his ability to get Yoongi off like a fucking rock star and yet become completely tongue-tied when Yoongi touches him. This is stupid. Hoseok is GREAT at talking. He's got this.

"You mean here?" Yoongi expression is almost blasé as he drags one finger up the crack up of Hoseok's ass.

Hoseok can _feel_ himself blushing. "You slapped me against my hole and it felt fucking good, okay, just. Just finger me already." Hoseok can _feel_ himself blushing.

"Then sit up," Yoongi says, and narrowing his eyes in thought. "I need to put some pillows behind my neck. You can, uh....you can like, sit on my chest, and then you can jerk off onto my face and I won't break my wrist trying to finger you. Yeah." Yoongi nods, obviously pleased with his solution. It would be cute, if Hoseok could think about anything but his own dick right now.

"Good, okay, yes," Hoseok rambles, sitting up and helping Yoongi arrange them both. Yoongi shoves two pillows behind his head and then Hoseok awkwardly knee-walks over so he can straddle Yoongi's chest. It's pretty good--Yoongi's face is a little low and he's not quite lined up with Hosek's cock, but they can manage.

Hoseok curls his fingers around the head of his cock, spreading the pre-come over the shaft and hissing at how good it feels. He's so achingly hard, and he's been waiting so long, and it feels like every distraction, every minor annoyance, has been designed expressly to torture him.

"Oh, shit, we need lube," Yoongi says, sitting up again and reaching towards their bedside table. Hoseok groans.

"Hurry the fuck up," Hoseok growls, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand and palming the head of his cock with the other.

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. "Someone's cranky." 

"Someone is _literally_ going to fuck your face if something doesn't happen soon." It's an empty threat and they both know it, but a pleased smile breaks out on Yoongi's face all the same.

"Good," Yoongi says, settling back into his pillow-nest, lube in hand. "It's more fun when you're desperate."

"Oh my god," Hoseok mumbles, giving up all pretense of politeness, sanity, or pleasantries. "Either open your damn mouth and finger-fuck me or I'll--oh, _shit,_ shit that feels good," Hoseok moans. Yoongi is slowly pressing one finger in to the hilt, slick and warm. The stretch both aches and feels amazing. 

"See?" Yoongi murmurs, licking his lips. "No need to get all impatient. I got you."

"Mmmhmm," Hoseok replies. It's all he can manage, really, between the feeling of Yoongi's first finger slowly circling his hole and his middle finger deep inside him and Hoseok's own fist wrapped around his cock.

"Go slow," Yoongi whispers, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Hoseok's cock, setting the pace. "Yeah, that's it. Draw it out."

Hoseok whimpers. He can't stop thinking about what a _scene_ they must make--the delicate curve of Hoseok's back, the flex of Yoongi's forearms as Yoongi opens him up. The way Yoongi is looking at him as though Hoseok is a brand new toy to be played with.

Yoongi's tongue slips out from between his parted lips, ghosting lightly over the head of Hoseok's cock. Hoseok bucks forward. The heat of Yoongi's mouth is an almost unbearable tease as Yoongi blows softly over the head.

"You still want to come in my mouth?" Yoongi whispers.

"Yes," Hoseok whimpers, unable to stop his legs from shaking as Yoongi takes another soft, soft lick. "God. _yes_ , all over your face, your pretty pink mouth--"

"Good," Yoongi says. His ring finger is inching toward Hoseok's hole, and Hoseok gasps as Yoongi starts to press in. Hoseok groans, a shiver running down his spine. "But you gotta take three fingers first." Yoongi presses the tip of his ring finger in slowly, giving Hoseok plenty of time to feel the slide and the stretch.

"Good, good baby, you're doing so well," Yoongi says, running his hand up Hoseok's thigh again. He grasps a handful of Hoseok's ass and then pulls, stretching him open even further as he finally sinks his ring finger in to the hilt. Hoseok whines, unable to do anything but feel the sensation. He's barely pulling at his cock now, holding it gently as it jerks in his hand and slicks his fist with pre-come.

"You're very distracted," Yoongi murmurs, cocking his head and smirking. "Is it too much for you, baby?" 

"I'm--" Hoseok pulls himself back to the present with Herculean effort. "If you don't stop smirking at me I swear to god I'm going to come in your fucking eyeball--shit!" Yoongi crooks his fingers, rubbing softly right over Hoseok's prostate. Hoseok is abruptly both 'gonna-die' desperate and a little pissed, because now Yoongi is just playing _dirty_. Asshole.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to shut up now," Hoseok says, giving Yoongi's hair a hard yank. Yoongi opens his mouth to say something pithy but Hoseok ignores it, pressing his cock between Yoongi's lips to shut him up. He's not trying to choke Yoongi but he _is_ trying to make a point.

Yoongi's eyes go wide for a moment, his hand stilling, before he's suddenly pressing Hoseok's dick all the way to the back of his throat with a low growl. Hoseok gasps, tightening his hand in Yoongi's hair. Yoongi swallows once--twice--a third time, and then he's pulling back and coughing. 

"Wait," Hoseok says, feeling suddenly out of his depth. Christ, he didn't know Yoongi could even deep-throat like that. "Wait, okay, don't--don't choke yourself, Jesus--"

Yoongi smiles up at him. His mouth is raw and wet and there is something feral in his gaze.

 

"I'm okay," Yoongi says, bringing a hand up to his hair and threading it over Hoseok's, making Hoseok's hand tighten in response. "In case that wasn't incredibly obvious, which it was, I was _enjoying_ choking on your dick. Dumbass." Yoongi says.

"Oh," Hoseok says. "Oh." He licks his lips. He's suddenly aware that Yoongi still has two fingers in his ass. "Right. Sorry. My bad?"

"Now," Yoongi says. " _Please_ choke me on your dick, fuckface, before I have to push you any more."

Hoseok bites his lip. His heart is suddenly pounding. His throat is dry. "I thought you said...three fingers. First."

"I said three fingers before you _come_ ," Yoongi corrects him. "Come on, hurry up and fuck my mouth, do you need a gold-plated fucking invitation or--"

"Nope," Hoseok says, suddenly tugging Yoongi forward by the hair until his cock is between Yoongi's lips. "That was good, thanks. I'll take it from here." He flexes his hand in Yoongi's hair, testing, and then he _pulls_ , hard, harder than he's ever really dared, dragging Yoongi down his cock. Yoongi just closes his eyes, something softening in his posture as Hoseok bottoms out against the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Hoseok whispers, feeling the muscles in his legs twitch as Yoongi swallows. Yoongi's fingers crook in between Hoseok's legs and oh god, it's just--it's so fucking much, all at once, and Hoseok thinks he could probably die happy as he pulls Yoongi's head back until Yoongi's lips are wrapped around the glans.

It takes Hoseok a few tries but eventually he finds a rhythm--pull Yoongi down by the hair, fill his throat up with cock, and then stay there until Yoongi lets Hoseok know he needs to breathe by fucking his fingers deep into Hoseok's ass. It's--it's fucking filthy as shit, is what it is. Yoongi's mouth is a mess, bright red and covered in spit, and there is lube squelching between Yoongi's hand and Hoseok's ass and Yoongi is pressing the his ring finger against Hoseok's rim and Hoseok fucking, he just.

He loves it.

"Faster," Hoseok urges. His voice breaks on the second syllable. "Harder, fuck, just fuck my ass, I want to come down your fucking throat--" Yoongi's eyes flutter open and Hoseok pulls him off his dick so he's sure Yoongi is paying attention. 

"Down your throat and all over your face--and god, your _mouth_ ," Hoseok says, reaching out to run his fingers across Yoongi's puffy lips. "You're so filthy like this."

Yoongi looks up at him. "Say it again," he whispers, the words spaced out over cracked syllables, a rasp in his throat that Hoseok's never heard before. Yoongi pushes his ring finger towards Hoseok's hole, inching his way in as Hoseok fucks himself on his fingers. "Come all over my face and tell me how filthy I am." 

Hoseok groans, his head tipping back, jerking his cock as he rides Yoongi's fingers. He presses back desperately as Yoongi slowly pushes his ring finger all the way in. 

"Oh fuck," Hoseok whines. "Oh, shit. You're so filthy. You're--look at you, just waiting for my cock." Yoongi licks his lips, his mouth bare centimeters away from the head, his tongue pink and soft and inviting. He's opening his mouth and closing his eyes, the perfect picture of submission, and that's enough, that's it, Hoseok's gone, he's lost, he's going to come all over Yoongi's pretty, filthy mouth. 

"So--" Hoseok chokes out, tugging on Yoongi's hair, making sure he's in position as his other hand strips his cock. "So filthy, look at you, just waiting for my--come--" The first drop hits Yoongi right on the cheekbone and then Hoseok has no aim, no control. He's just fucking coming everywhere, all over Yoongi's mouth and tongue and _face_. 

Hoseok drops to his knees, his muscles suddenly unable to hold his weight. The movement presses Yoongi's fingers deep inside and Hoseok yelps, a final spurt dribbling down his dick as he catches his breath. Yoongi slowly withdraws his fingers, but he doesn't move, doesn't even open his eyes, and Hoseok suddenly knows what he's waiting for. 

"So filthy," Hoseok breathes out as he kisses Yoongi, his fingers sliding in the mess he's made. He laps the taste of himself out of Yoongi's mouth and then moves to Yoongi's cheekbones. Yoongi is breathing hard, shaking under Hoseok's hands, and Hoseok's been so overwhelmed with everything that he hadn't even noticed that Yoongi was hard again. 

When he's cleaned every drop of come off Yoongi's face, Hoseok holds him close and kisses him deeply. Yoongi kisses back hot and desperate, rolling his hips up as Hoseok reaches down to palm over his cock. "What do you want?" Hoseok murmurs, kissing Yoongi's ear, his neck, his thin collarbones. "Just tell me how you want it, I'll do it. Anything."

Yoongi takes a long, slow breath, steadying himself.

Then he smirks.

"Well, that's good," Yoongi drawls, impishly amused. "Because...I want to come on your face."

All Hoseok can really do is laugh, kiss Yoongi, and settle himself back on their pillows in return.


End file.
